Use somebody
by Ihrtsknzalot
Summary: Emily's left Naomi for Mandy, Naomi didn't sleep with Sophia and Katie's the one to comfort her. With several different love triangles things can only get more complicated, especially when a few tragic events happen. Cowritten with Its a Skins Thing!3
1. Chapter 1

**Use somebody.**

**Pairings : Mainly Katie and Naomi, but some of everyone else!**

**Rating : T**

**Summary: Emily's left Naomi for Mandy, Naomi didn't sleep with Sophia and Katie's the one to comfort her. With several different love triangles things can only get more complicated, especially when a few tragic events happen to the ones they are closest too.**

POV: Naomi

I don't think I can breath, my tears have clogged my vision and my hands are shaking. How could she have left me? I didn't do anything wrong. I loved her, it should mean something if someone loves you. Maybe that's why she ran away, maybe she was scared. Maybe she'll- The fucking door! I'm not going to answer it, probably Cook or Effy. I really can't be assed with company today, I just want to be alone…

"Open the door bitch!" Wait is that Katie? "It's Katie, now fucking hurry up it's freezing!" I didn't want her to keep shouting, and I was wondering why she was here, to gloat? I drag myself up, wiping tears away as I stagger down the stairs. "About time!" Katie says as I opened the door. When she sees me her face softens.

"What do you want then?" I ask, as Katie frowns a little, of fuck she looks like Em. "I erm, came to see if you were okay?" I look up from staring at the floor, "You came to see if I was okay? Shouldn't you be at home with Em-Emily." She looks a little guilty… "She left with Mandy for Goa…" When she said this I couldn't help the tears that fall, so I ran upstairs I'm not crying in front of Katie fucking Fitch!

I hear Katie call after me as I run upstairs, but I can't face her now, I'm to upset. I run into my bedroom and bury myself under my covers. She slowly walks into my room 'Naoms?'

This makes me even worse, all I can think of is Emily, fucking Emily.

'she's being a bitch Naomi' Katie says, trying to comfort me. Katie Fitch comforting Naomi Campbell? , things are fucked up.

Through my tears I hear her 'hey listen to me' I hold my breath so I can hear her over my sobbing. 'she never loved you, and Naomi, you never loved her' this makes me pissed, how does she know who I love? 'I did fucking love her, despite what you think' this seems to make Katie's face fall, fuck knows why.

'no Naomi, you didn't' Katie's voice is softer 'all this time It was me… it was me who loved you'

I didn't know what to say, so I edged away from her on the bed. 'what?' I say to her.

'the only person who saw Emily for who she really was, was Effy. You don't know what she was like, she tormented me. She only moved to your house because you were a good fuck and she wanted to get away from our parents'

I was just about to answer Katie when the phone rang.

POV: COOK

I wake up, holding a random girl, in a random house. Fuck I was out of it. I tried to forget her last night, but all I can think of is her. Obviously didn't work. "Fuck this." I mutter under my breath as I push the girl off me. I don't have anywhere to go, so I think I'll visit my two best mates!

I grab the clothes I wore from yesterday that are scattered around her room, and put them on. Grabbing my phone out of my pocket I search for Effy. I want to call but I can't bring myself to do it, I mean what if she's fucking some random. What if she's fucking Freds. I think I'll take a stroll and visit Naomikins and Emilio! See how everything's going in Lesbo land.

I exit the house, sick of my lifestyle. I just fucking need her, I want to be with her forever. I just need to tell her. I walked down the road, knowing my way back. As I took a short cut through the park, that's where I saw her, she was on the bench crying. Oh fuck, what now?

"Ef?" I ask, "Effy?" She looks up, scowls at me. "What's up babe?" I say walking towards the bench. She jumps up. "Fuck off Cook." She says bluntly. She runs out of the park, what the fuck id up with her? I was only trying to be nice! Eurgh fuck sake.

Okay, to Naomikins. She won't be pissed at me, she nice and in love and shit.

I carry on walking towards Naomi's, seeing her front door ajar I walk in. I can hear voices. I creep inside and listen, they're upstairs. I creep upstairs hoping to see some lesbian action!

POV: Katie

Fuck, Naomi doesn't love me, she loves fucking Emily. She looked like she was about to say something and then that fucking phone rang. I pick it up as Naomi's not moving. "Some one better be fucking dieing!" I pick it up hearing a familiar Irish accent.

"Hello Kieran." I say looking at Naomi. He asks for her. 'erm.. She's kinda unable to answer right now, is there something you want me to say?'

Fuck.

I start to cry, Naomi looks up at me, alarmed.

'Naomi y-your mother, she's d-dying, we need to get to t-the hospital now'

Naomi burst into tears, fuck I hate it when she cries, I just want her to be better. So I wrap my arms around her and tell her its going to be alright.

'Whoah? What's happening?' its Cook.

'Cook we need to get to the hospital, its Gina. She's dying'

Cook burst out into tears.

**This is mine and Its~a~Skins~Thing's first Fanfic so please review and please be nice! Hopefully get some more up soon!xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Use somebody chapter 2.**

**Thanks for the reviews!****J Here's chapter 2!**

POV: Naomi

What? How has my life gone to fucking shit within a few days? First Emily left and now my mums dying? I can't breath with Katie's hunched body over me pulling me in, whispering I'll be okay. I could hear Cook crying from here, he'd ran into the toilets. Why was he crying louder than me?

"C'mon Nai, go and see your mum." She lifted me and I couldn't move my legs so I gripped onto Katie. We walked out and I began to move properly. "Cook, if your coming to see Gina get your ass here now." He walked out of the toilets, calm and ready to go.

"I'll take her Katie, I'll carry her." I just watched the exchange silent and expressionless. "No." She said abit to quickly. Cook turned confused, as was I. "I mean you need to drive us, to the hospital I'll take her get the fucking car ready!"

We clambered into the car, Katie's arm still wrapped around me, I didn't need it anymore , but she still seemed to keep it lingering on my shoulder, to be honest, I didn't mind, I liked how someone was there for me, unlike Emily.

She smiles and I can't manage one back. Cook jumped in and sped off. I still wouldn't speak…

We soon pulled into the hospital car park, after long awkward silences, but I still had the comfort of Katie's arm protectively wrapped around me.

We parked and I stood out of the car with Katie and Cook. Katie's arm shuffled down to my hand, as did Cooks. We stood for a few seconds all our eyes on the hospital.

Cook spoke first. "We can face it together."

POV: Katie

I stepped foreword holding Naomi's hand, taking in Cooks wise words, we could face this together, and I would be here for Naomi. Even if my bitch of a sister wasn't.

Eurgh. I hated hospitals every time I'm here something bad happens. As our shoes squeak against the cold hospital floor I shudder, I think Naomi knows how I'm feeling as her grasp on my hand tightens.

We walk through the cold, motionless hospital, watching door after door. Until we reach 47A. Kieran had said on the phone. This was it, Gina would be here, dying? I look at Naomi, watching her slowly break down. Gina was her only family, that I know of, who will she have if she dies?

I walk forward, gripping hold of Naomi and push the door open. Cook follows on behind, still looking distraught. Why is James Cook so upset? James Cook, I don't give a fuck?

Naomi almost ran to her mums side, pulling me with her. Gina laid on the bed motionless, as if she was asleep but not quite.

"Mum?" Naomi asks. Cook walks in and sits on the opposite side on the chair next to Kieran, who is asleep. "Naomi, it's ok…shhh." I say grabbing a teary Naomi. She looks up at me.

"But it's fucking not is it, Emily's gone, my mum soon will be and…and who will I have?" I answered abit to quickly "Me." She tried to smile, then turned to Cook as he said "You will always have me Naomikins, coz we're family and fuckin' love you!" I smiled he could be charming, and thoughtful.

"What you said -" Naomi was interrupted by the Doctor walking in. We all looked up expectantly waiting for the good or bad news…

"Hello, Miss Campbell?" Naomi nodded, shaking the tears away. "I'm Doctor Jenny Walker, I'm afraid, your mother is in a coma, we are hoping for a full recovery but I can't promise that. Initially we thought your mum wasn't going to make it but she's a fighter. She's made significant amounts of improvement, but the longer she's asleep the less likely it is she'll make a full recovery. But so far everything is fine." Naomi smiled turning to hug me tightly, I was almost crying through happiness with Naomi.

My insides did summersaults as she clung to me, the Doctor left and Cook jumped to his feet smiling and holding his head. YES!

The next few days were spent in and out of hospital, me and Naomi had been getting very close, and I stayed round at hers with her. She said the house was lonely, I hate my home right now. We're a perfect match.

"Naomi?" I asked, as we sat on her bed eating ice cream. "mm." Was her reply. This was serious, I needed to tell someone. So I turned off the movie and turned to look at her. She looked adorable and confused.

"This is serious." I said feeling myself fill up with tears, blinking them back as she watched expectantly. "This is hard to say…but…I can't have children." I burst into tears and she instinctively grabbed me rocking me. It felt nice, I was comforted by her. She made me feel happy even though I had just found out something awful.

I looked up at her and saw pity in her eyes. Immediately sitting up and regaining my posture. "I was thinking Naomi, can we talk about that night?" She watched me carefully, she didn't want me like that, I needed to come to terms with it. "yeah…?" She replied waiting for me to start.

"Ok, so I kissed you, way back and said it was Emily. I shouldn't have told you, it was spur of the moment and I couldn't stand it…" I racked my brains for what to say so I carried on rambling "And I was just upset too, I have some stuff happening and my sister too…"

"Kay?" I looked up to meet Naomi's beautiful face. "I think I need to tell you something…"

POV: Cook

Gina's alright, fuck me. I thought maybe I would have to tell Naomi myself, but she can when she's better. Oh, top of the world.

She's hasn't made much of an improvement but, she will. Anyways I want to get fucked up and forget, for a while. Fuck Effy and Freds. Fuck my mum. Fuck … everyone. It's just me, and Naomikins of course…

**Okay, chapter 3 up soon, reviews please? xxx much appreciated!**


End file.
